Catch Kira
by red.deathwolf
Summary: Raye Penber is dead--his fiance, Naomi Misora is nowhere to be found. Aemi Shimizu has decided Kira is to blame, so she teams up with L to catch Kira. Little does she know how hard the task will be...
1. Chapter 1

**_Yay! First story!! Now, this hasn't been edited or anything, so it might need some work. Please review, I need some advice. Enjoy my story!_**

Soft, hot tears were falling on Aemi Shimizu's shoulder…

_Half an hour earlier_

_Aemi heard a knock on the door just as she was finishing cleaning dishes. Wiping her hands on a towel, she went to the door, throwing it open with a smile on her face. The door revealed Naomi Misora, a good friend from Tokyo University, who was visiting with her fiancé, Raye Penber. They had recently traveled to the United States, but Naomi wanted to visit her family, so they came back to Japan. Naomi looked terrible. Her face was filled woth a distraught, shocked look; just the day before, she was smiling happily at the coffee shop. "Naomi? What's the matter, sweet heart?" Aemi reached out to her, causing Naomi to throw herself into her arms. "Oh Aemi, Raye's dead!"_

Naomi was sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Aemi, unsure of how to react, was only patting her softly. Naomi sighed deeply, her sobbing turning into a quiet hiccup with small moans. "Let me get you some tea or something." Aemi pulled her off her shoulder. As Aemi began bustling around the kitchen, Naomi smiled sadly. The dark blue haired girl bustled around, making her kitchen seem all happy. Aemi wasn't the prettiest girl around, but she did have that special charm; with her purplish eyes, most men thought her attractive. Her hair came down to her waist, and she was pretty athletic too. Not to chubby, but not to skinny either. Just a regular woman. A smart, regular woman.

She came back with a steaming cup of tea. "Here hun, drink this," Aemi said gently, handing her the cup. Naomi sipped quietly. "When did you find out, anyways? You were smiling and all happy yesterday! _And _I dropped you off at like 10:00 PM!" Aemi said, angrily.

"When I got home, I noticed Raye wasn't home. That isn't unusual, but when I woke up, he still wasn't there. So, I called his office. They said he died of a heart attack-"Naomi hiccupped noisily. "Damn! It must have been Kira!" Aemi bustled around, knocking pans and pots off their hangers. Naomi blinked. "Why do you say that?" "Why don't you think that?! Kira has been killing people with heart attacks, right?" Aemi queried. "Y-yes, but-""What was you're husband doing on the job?" "He wouldn't tell me! I wasn't supposed to get involved with work again…." Naomi said sadly.

"What is with husbands and being so secretive??" Aemi began to bustle around in the kitchen again. Not a moment after she finished her question did pots and pans of all colors and sizes began to rain down on here. "Oh, for the love of Pete!!" She began to curse as she threw the pans off her. Aemi was a very organized person, but she just couldn't keep her kitchen organized. Naomi smiled. Jumping up to help her friend, she said, "So, Aemi, what should I do?" Aemi stopped what she was doing and stared at her. "Girl, what the hell is wrong with you?! You were an FBI agent! Do some investigating, or whatever you do!" The dark blue haired women began to try and organize her kitchen, as Naomi left her to sit on her couch. _Hmm… Aemi is right. I should do something!_ Naomi began to twirl her hair thoughtfully. About an hour later, Aemi came to sit next to Naomi. "So Naomi! Didja think of something? 'Cuz I'll be happy to help," Aemi said, crossing her legs. "Not really… I'm at a dead end! I can't think of anything. I haven't been on the job in a long time."

The women sat in silence. Aemi broke the silence; she was normally the first one to do so. "You want to protect yourself. That's the first thing you need to do. You need a fake name. Kira couldn't possibly kill you with a fake name, could he?" "How do you know that?" Naomi asked, suspicious of her friend's remark. Aemi shrugged her shoulders. "It's kinda a guess…. Unless you've thought of something better to do." She crossed her arms with boastfulness, for Naomi was silent. "I thought so. How about… the name of that model, Misa Amane?" Naomi shook her head. "I'd rather have an original name. What do you think of Shoko Maki?" "I like it!" Aemi smiled cheerfully. "Hey, you can stay at my place until they catch Kira. I don't think you'll want to be by yourself." "Ok, I think I'll go get some stuff from my place...." "Here," Aemi said, grabbing her car keys and tossing them to Misora. "Take my car. It'll be faster than walking, and better than taking your stuff back and forth numerous times." "I'll be back Aemi!" Naomi smiled happily. Her first happy smile since she came to Aemi's house. As she watched Naomi leave, she thought, _poor baby. She just lost her fiancé. Terribly luck._

Naomi was still thinking as she was driving. _Hmmm. I know that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. I'm pretty sure my husband said he was on a bus that was hijacked by some maniac. He had to reveal his ID. But who did he reveal it to? _Still contemplating on that thought as she picked up her stuff and began to drive back to Aemi's house, she decided that there was more to Kira than she thought. She also decided that she needed to talk to Aemi about her new ideas on Kira. Aemi saw her coming, and ran out to Naomi. Helping her with all the stuff, they were exhausted at the end of the day. They had a quick dinner and went to bed. Naomi was much more tired than she had anticipated, and before falling asleep, she thought, _I think I know what to do to find Kira! I need to talk with Aemi to see if that's a good idea…. Aemi's always a good judge._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! FINALLY, update!! I'm so happy, I can barely contain my excitement :o. Anyways, please R&R, and I really need an editor or something. _

"Are you _insane_, Naomi?? You can't do this by yourself!" Aemi said, listening to Naomi's plan a couple days later. "Oh, but Aemi, I _have_ to find out who Raye showed his ID to. That means I have to go to the bus station," Naomi explained, sipping her tea. "Besides, I'm only talking to two people, Aemi. Why are you over-reacting?"

"Kira may very well be any of those two people." Aemi flipped a pancake. Pulling out a plate, she sat herself before it. ""At least let me come with you! Just in case…."

Naomi smiled at her friend. "No Aemi. I'm a big girl now," she joked lightly. "You can come when I go to see L!"

"Speaking of," Aemi began, midway through pouring her syrup, "what does he look like? Is he cute; or is he more handsome?" "Oh, you'll see soon enough. You're spilling on yourself," Naomi said, taking the syrup away from her. Aemi jumped up and began searching for a rag. Wetting it, she wiped the sticky substance off.

"Hey, I helped you with an alias; I want one too! Got to be safe!!" "Geez, you're such a kid sometimes, you know that?" Naomi teased. Aemi stuck her tongue out. "Hmm… what do you think of Ari Shinaka?" Naomi shook her head. "The initials are too similar; change one of the names. What about Yuna Shinaka?" "Fine. Now, buh-bye, Shoko Maki." Aemi watched her friend walk out the door. "Wish me luck!"

Naomi came back just as Aemi finished making dinner. "Why the long face?" Aemi asked, setting a bowl of miso ramen in front of her now sad friend. "Didn't get any answers…." Naomi sighed, playing with her food. After several moments of silence, Aemi jerked out of her seat, running out of the room. "Aemi!?" "Naomi Misora, put that bowl of ramen away—actually, scratch that, just leave it there!" She returned wearing a black dress and a dark blue coat, to compliment her hair. "Where are we going???" Naomi said, being pulled out the door by the excited dark blue haired girl. "Oh, shut up and stop complaining. Tonight we're gonna have fun!"

They returned rather late (it being around 1:00). Naomi had bought a new leather jacket, ("You should wear it tomorrow since we're gonna go see L!" Aemi had said while they were in line purchasing it) and Aemi was pretty groggy. Before retiring to her room, Naomi hugged her friend. "Oh, thank you—I had so much fun!" "No prob. Good night."

Aemi wretched violently into the toilet, with Naomi giving her rags. "Oh, maybe we should post-pone our meeting until you feel better…." Naomi said. "Must be something I ate," Aemi muttered under her breath before wretching again. "Oh dear…."

"Naomi! Don't post-pone your meet with L! I'm not the one who lost someone, you should just go. I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" Naomi asked, feeling rather disappointed about going by herself. "Well, maybe next time…. Well, I'm going, good-bye. Please take care of yourself." Aemi smirked. "Stop stalling, and go get him!" Naomi smiled. Aemi watched Naomi Misora leave her washroom….


End file.
